


Stilinski Family Feels

by kissme8483



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, High School, M/M, Stiles & Scott & Isaac & Liam are Siblings, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissme8483/pseuds/kissme8483
Summary: Isaac, Stiles, Scott, and Liam are siblings with Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa as their parents. Stiles and Scott have never seen eye to eye and have constantly been fighting since they were in diapers. Stiles has also recently started dating Scott's best friend Derek the summer before she is starting High School. The story picks up on the night before the first day of school. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop kicking me”

“I’m not kicking you”

“Scott, stop being an asshole”

“Isaac said a swear”

Melissa walks in holding dinner with two oven mitts, she slams dinner on the table to stop the commotion. “Scott don’t kick your Sister, Stiles you’re being melodramatic and I’ve had enough, Isaac don’t swear in front of your little brother and Liam” she says with a sigh from obvious exhaustion of having four kids and working full time “don’t tell on your brother for swearing you’re turning thirteen this year and you need to start growing up”

Once Melissa is done with disciplining her kids they all give her a sympathetic I’m sorry mom knowing she has had a hard week with getting them all ready for school which starts back up tomorrow. Stiles even gets up and gives her mother a hug knowing she really needs one.

It’s at this moment that John Stilinski walks into his house immediately noticing that dinner is ready, making him extremely happy after his own hard day at work as Sheriff of Beacon County. Once he finally looks up from seeing the delicious looking meal that his beautiful wife has made he noticed his three sons hanging their heads in shame and his only daughter hugging said, wife.

“What happened here...?” He asks with immense curiosity in his voice. Suddenly his entire family looks up finally noticing that their father has finally arrived. After a moment of silence his wife still in her nurse scrubs from work that he still finds extremely sexy after 20 years of marriage and four kids perks up and says, “Oh nothing, just our wonderful kids being wonderful”

John snorts the adds, “yeah sure I’ll believe that when I see it”

All the kids are still tense still not clearly knowing if they are in trouble or not until Melissa laughs at her adorable husband and he comes up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Somehow just like that all the tension in the room is gone and John sits at the head of the table with his oldest son Isaac to his right and his youngest son Liam on his left then tells his middle two children Scott and Stiles to set the table. When the two get back with plates and utensils and napkins and glasses for the six of them, Melissa has already set down the salad to go along with the lasagna she made. Happy with everything being ready and all of them sitting down John exclaims, “Let’s eat”

Just like that plates and the water jug get passes around while Melissa goes to get two glasses of wine for her and her husband.

When everything begins to settle down Melissa raises glass saying, “I would like to toast to a wonderful upcoming school year in the Stilinski household. I know this year will have a lot of changes with Liam going to Middle School all by himself for the first year, Stiles beginning her first year of High School, Scott getting his license hopefully in the less than two months and” at this Melissa begins to choke up, “My first baby getting ready to graduate and go off to college, God it seems like just yesterday I was dropping you off at kindergarten.” Tears begin to roll down Melissa’s eyes and when Isaac starts to get to go comfort his mom she commands lightheartedly, “Do not get up or I will full on begin to sob” stating “This is a celebration so raise your glasses every and cheers” at that they all begin to clink their glasses together and proclaim, “Cheers!” Through her kind words and obvious emotional distress, she is going through she even gets Scott and Stiles to cheers and smile at one another which she swears has never seen either of them do one in their lives.

From the beginning Scott and Stiles have had their issues starting with the day Melissa and John brought their little girl home, everything was fine until they introduced Scott to her. Melissa bent down and said look Scott it’s your little sister Stiles and he proceeded to spit in her face and pout about how he didn’t want a little sister. Every time she would scream or cry he would go up to either of his parents and ask if they could take her back now. Melissa and John had prayed that once Scott was older he would learn to appreciate his little sister but is only got worse. Scott would push her down when she learned how to stand, pull her hair when it grew in long enough to be put in a ponytail, call her names once she started to understand words and talk and break her toys once she started to create bonds with them. Nothing though could beat the time when Scott explained that he didn’t want and sisters a year after Liam was born so he cut off her pigtails while she was sleeping. God, how Melissa hates that story waking up to her only daughter’s crying face all red and splotchy and hyperventilating from not being able to breathe while crying then seeing her daughter’s once long wavy light brown hair now a jagged asymmetrical bob looking thing. Melissa also hates remembering her son's smug little face while he watches his sister cry and his sad, splotchy, red face when they find the pigtails hidden under his bed. That right there was the turning point for them Stiles who once used to always at least try to be nice to her brother began to push back and get revenge for her brother’s wrongdoings. This is when Stiles learned her cute clothes and pink bows gave her an advantage especially when she forwent telling Melissa about what Scott was doing and went right to where it hurt, big brother Isaac who unlike Scott was very protective of his sister. This is what started Scott and Isaac’s competitive streak always trying to one-up one another. Thankful her older three had the decency to leave her baby Liam out of all their sibling rivalry. Though Melissa still felt bad that because of this Liam always felt left out.

Melissa gets drawn back to the conversation at the dinner table when her husband begins to ask Isaac about this year’s Lacrosse team. At this, she remembers to remind her eldest, “Make sure to keep an eye on Scott for me” at this Scott groans because he is almost sixteen and can take care of himself of the Lacrosse field, as he keeps telling her. Stiles begins to laugh at her brother and mumbles under her breath, “Cause he’s gonna need it” this earns her a kick from Scott, which in return she gives him a glare then he glares back and at that point Melissa has had enough of their foolishness and shuts them both up with a single glare.

Clearing his throat to diffuse some of the tension John asks, “Scott, are you and Derek excited to be on Varsity this year after dominating the JV league last year?” The last part he says with sheer proudness of his son. Scott and Isaac at this point both begin to rant excitedly about how they are going to win the state championship together. During this John reminisces about his own times on the BHHS Lacrosse Felid, Liam thinks about how he can’t wait to play Lacrosse at Beacon Hills High School like his Father and older brothers, Melissa recounts in her head how hot her husband looked all those years ago in his own Lacrosse uniform and, Stiles thinks about how she can’t wait to see Derek, her brother’s best friend/her secret boyfriend, in his own sexy lacrosse uniform. She continues to think about this until she is snapped out of her own train of thought from her brother high-fiving each other too loudly for her taste.

Once dinner is finished Isaac and Liam begin to clear the table and start the dishes while John and Melissa moved to the living room to cuddle which watching Jimmy Kimmel Live! and talking about one another’s day. Stiles and Scott both make their way to their respected rooms and both begun to text Derek. Scott because he is trying to figure out how to ask Kira, the girl he has had a thing with all summer to be his girlfriend, and Stiles because she has some sinister things to say to him after thinking about him in his lacrosse uniform for such a long time at dinner. After Scott gets no good responses from Derek concluding that he a) Has never had a girlfriend so he wouldn’t know what to ask and b) Has no game because he hasn’t hooked up with one girl all summer he goes to his big brother Isaac for help. Around the same time, Melissa walks into her daughter’s room to ask about what she is going to do for cheer tryouts tomorrow.

Back in Isaac’s room, Scott finds his older brother giving him a hard time about him and his best friend Cora, who happens to be his best friend Derek’s younger sister, insisting that their relationship is not strictly platonic. Scott sissy on Isaac’s bed with the two of them and once the conversation has died down he asks, “How did you ask Allison to be your girlfriend?” in the most nervous way possible.

To this Isaac being the obnoxious older brother that he responds with, “Aw does Scotty boy have a crush on a girl?”

Honestly, Scott Answers “Yes, it’s Kira you know the really pretty Japanese girl who moved here from New York during the spring semester last year, the one with the gorgeous, long, black and the cutest smile that could light up the world.” At hearing the way Scott gets all gushy when he talks about her Isaac realizes how serious Scott seeing that he talks the same way about his girlfriend Allison. Liam, on the other hand, starts to make gagging noises like the little shit he is. At seeing Liam gag Scott gets all embarrassed and his face goes completely red. Seeing that gets the overprotectiveness in Isaac to come out so he gives his little brother a gentle shove to both warn his little brother that he is not being cool and making sure he doesn’t get hurt because Isaac still can’t bear to roughhouse with Liam even though Scott and he have been throwing punches at each other since they were six. Realizing his mistake and wanting to hang out with his cool big brothers Liam mutters a sincere apology to Scott.

After this Isaac clears his throat much like their father does and tells Scott, “I know that this is going to sound like the worse advice ever and is also the cheesiest thing in the world but really all you have to do is tell her how you feel. Tomorrow at school take her to a private place before lunch like a corner in the library or on the bleachers and be like, ‘Kira I really like you because of x,y,z and I don’t know how you feel but I really hope we can stop messing around and turn this into something more serious, so would you be my girlfriend?’ And you have to make sure you are looking deep into her eyes the entire time chicks love that stuff.”

Scott smiles at his big brother like he is the greatest thing in the world knowing that his plan must work until the little moment is interrupted by their father clearing his throat and saying, “Scott just so you know that is exactly how I go your mother all those years ago.” Then he adds, “And don’t be afraid if she gets quiet she is most likely just taking in all you had to say, and if she says no then know she wasn’t good enough for you anyways.”

The three boys stare at their father in awe while he smiles at them proudly then proceeds to tell Scott and Liam to go to their room and all three of them to get ready for bed. The two younger boys make their way to their room to change into their PJs while Isaac heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth because like Liam he is a morning shower person.

As Liam and Scott make it back to their shared room Scott notices Stiles already with wet hair putting products in it and on her face while their mother and she decide what she should wear to her first day of high school.

By 12:00 they are all asleep in bed no phones are out texting significant others, no laptops playing endless amounts of Netflix just four kids tossing and turning waiting for the next day to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Could you hurry up? I need to pee.” Scott says with desperation as he knocks on the shared bathroom like he has been for the past 10 minutes.

“Could you give me a minute, I’m almost done” Isaac hollers back at his little brother.

At this Melissa groans from her bed having been woken up by all the pre-school commotion. She gets up and puts on her robe and starts on her way to her children’s rooms to see what is going on. Right as she opens the door she notices that her youngest Liam is still asleep, probably from playing video games all night. She walks in his room and begins to yell, “Liam, Liam, Liam sweetheart you need to wake up” when she gets no response she goes to a more aggressive approach and starts to shake his comforter while still yelling at him to wake up and when that doesn’t work she decides she has already had enough knowing if he does wake up now he won’t have time to shower and will most definitely be late to school. Melissa walks over to her son’s bed and grabs the cup of water that is sitting on her son's bedside table and splashed him with and what do you know it does the trip perfect. Liam immediately starts flailing around to try and pick up on his baring. When he finally does he goes, “What was that for?” Melissa just gives him a smug smile points to the clock saying 7:05 and strides out of Liam’s room. Having seen the time now Liam runs to the bathroom right as Isaac gets out of the door. He ducks under his brother Scott’s arm and quickly closes the door and locks it. Scott groans after beating on the door a couple of times and Liam’s only response is, “Hey being short had to have its advantages sometimes” then starts the shower.

Scott is completely fed up and still really has to pee so he makes his way down the stairs to the downstairs bathroom. When he is down their he notices the door is unlocked and gives a silent prayer to God for that, until he notices that though the door is locked it’s occupied by his sister doing her makeup. When Stiles notices him standing in the doorway of the bathroom she taunts him by saying, “Sorry, ya snooze ya lose”

Having had enough Scott decides whatever and walks through the bathroom door keeping the door open and begins to undo his pants then pees while his back is touching his sisters. Stiles having not knowing why her idiot brother had decided to barge in on her in the bathroom begins to gain consciousness when she starts to hear the trickle of water going the bowl. At hearing this Stiles drops her mascara and screams, “Eww Ew Ew Ewww WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV” Scott begins to laugh maliciously at this then Stiles is running out of the bathroom to get away from her stupid brother.

John having heard his daughters scream while cooking breakfast for his family starts on his way towards the bathroom. Until his daughter almost runs right into him. He quickly grabs her arms to try and calm her down while she is flailing all over the place then says,

“Stiles, honey what’s wrong.” Stiles begins to hug her father soon seeing him and says in her most innocent and sweet voice,

“Daddy, Scott came into the bathroom and started peeing while I was trying to do my makeup.” John groans and rolls his eyes because seriously they can’t go one day without an argument. He then begins to walk to the downstairs bathroom door and knock on the now closed door. He is about to tell Scott to just knock it off and let his sister have her stuff when Scott yells,

“Sorry Stiles, you shouldn’t be such a bitch next time.” And this sets John off, “Scott what did you just call your sister” he yells back. At this Scott knows he is in trouble now as does Stiles because she is in the corner behind her father ginning like the Cheshire Cat. Scott immediately opens the door and begins to apologize as fast as he can. John stops him with a quick lift of his hand and replies sternly,

“Scott, I know you're sorry but it’s not me you should be apologizing to it’s your sister”

“Sorry Stiles” he replies weakly. Right as Stiles is about to go on about a tangent about fake apologizing John lifts his hand again but to stop her this time then turns back to his son and say with exhaustion,

“Scott, you better thank your lucky stars it’s too early for me to care too much about this right now.” Stiles squawks in retaliation to what her father has just said. Scott on the other is Smiling and shaking his head frantically because of how he just got away with that.

“Now Scott give your sister the bathroom back and both of you go finish getting ready breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes and you are both still in pajamas.” John says Ironically because he is wearing an old “We Love Daddy” t-shirt and boxers. With that Scott and Stiles head their separate ways.

Fifteen minutes later two scrambled eggs a piece of toast and some fruit are placed on six different plates and placed on the table. Isaac is sitting there on his phone texting Allison about how he can’t wait to see her and simultaneously texting Boyd his best friend about their excitement for finally being seniors. Liam is across with still wet hair playing on his Nintendo Switch playing some stupid game that John for of the life of him can’t figure out how it works. Scott, Stiles, and Melissa finally come down all ready and dressed. Scott heads right for the table while Stiles and Melissa head right for the coffee both pouring it into the matching portable Starbucks cups Stiles had gotten Melissa for Mother’s Day last year.

When everyone is seated at the table all the electronics are placed off the table and out of the way knowing their Dad’s rules on that and begin to eat breakfast and share in their excitement and annoyance at their first day back at school.

Once they are all done and the clock stricken 7:45 Isaac calls his brother and sister to follow into the Subaru sedan that he had saved up all his money to buy last year. He knew it wasn’t flashy or cool like his friend Laura’s Camaro but it was his and it had a great sound system. Once they are all pilled in, Isaac heads to school knowing there will be a spot for him the senior lot. The ride starts out silent until Isaac asks the question he has been dying to ask, “So... Stiles are you excited to be in High School?”

Stiles looks up from her phone, she had been texting Derek about excited she was, and decides to truthfully answer her brother unlike her boyfriend and says, “Actually I’m really nervous, I know I will have Lydia right there by my side but I still don’t know if I’m ready.”

At this Scott looks up from his own phone feeling sad about all the things he’s done to his sister because right now she just sounds so scared. Before Isaac can even answer Scott turns around in his seat and says, “Don’t worry Stiles, it’s really not as bad as they portray in the movies you’ll be fine, besides we live in a small town you’ll be with most of the people you went to high school with.” Stiles’ eyes flutter and look at her older brother’s, never before had she heard him talk like that she gives him a small smile and friendly nod before thanking him. Scott turns back around in his seat proud of himself for what he just did for her. Right then Scott decides that he will no longer be an asshole to his sister and instead try to be the big brother who protects her just as Isaac did for him. Isaac smiles to himself seeing the look on Scott’s face much like the look he had last year when he decided to put his and Scott’s differences aside and protect him. He then adds to what Scott just said stating, “Besides you really don't understand how cringey and annoying you were as a freshman until you’re a junior and you see all the new little freshman”

At that Stiles laughs at her brother nervously starting to regret her outfit decision. She’s wearing comfortable jeans that are still really tight in the butt and give her a nice lift, she also rolled the end up a little so everyone could see her new white Supergas. To contrast the white, she wore a bright orange tank top that gave her enough cleavage to make all the boys jealous they didn’t have her but not enough for the other girls to call her a slut or a bitch on the first day of school. She had tucked her tank top into her high-waisted jeans to show off her curves and to make sure her father hadn’t made her change her mother had told her to wear her oversized red hoody to school and then take it off when she got there. How could she ever look back thinking this was cringe-worthy because “Damn Gina” she looked hot.

As Isaac pulled up in the senior lot between Laura’s Camaro and Boyd’s truck he knew this was going to be the best year of his life. Once he had parked he playfully told Stiles that if she had any problems with anyone, to contact him and he would beat their ass. Stiles chuckled at her older brother and suddenly her nerves went away not because of her brother’s words but because she saw Derek talking to Laura and his friend Jackson behind the Camaro.

The Stilinski Clan finally emerge from Isaac’s car and made their way over to their friends. Scott went right to Derek and Jackson and the three of them started to bro-hug it out until making their way to the regular lot to see Jackson’s sweet Porsche his parents had gotten him over the summer. As Derek began to walk away he noticed Stiles’ ass in the jeans she was wearing and couldn’t help but do a double take as she ran over to Allison’s car to give her own best friend Lydia a hug. Derek had just prayed that no one had seen him do that while also getting out his phone to text Stiles about just how good she looked in those jeans.

After Isaac had gotten out of his car he made his own way to greet Laura when Allison pulled up in her own car. Right, when Stiles has seen her pull up she started to rush to the passenger side door knowing Allison was carpooling her friend Lydia to school this year because they were neighbors. As Stiles ran like the excited freshman she was Laura and Isaac had gone for a more cool, leisurely walk like the seniors they were. As Stiles and Lydia greeted one another then make their way in to meet their friend Theo; Isaac Allison and Laura made their way to Boyd’s truck where they were sure to find Boyd and Erica all over each other. When the three of them finally managed to tear the two apart from one another they made their way inside the two boys walked ahead as the three girls hung back holding hands and admiring their friends’ backsides from the distance.

Once Jackson was done with his friends getting their grubby oil-infused hands all over his car he started a conversation to distract them from it and make their way inside the school. Jackson spoke up saying, “You know who has really glowed up since middle school?” Scott and Derek looked up from the car with curiosity while Jackson started for the school automatically following suit. “Lydia.”

Derek cocked his head to the side as his eyebrows went up thinking about it for a second while Scott put on a face of disgust, “Lydia. Lydia. You mean like Stiles my little sisters’ best friend Lydia. Gross. Next, you’ll be saying that you want to take Stiles out.” Derek froze for a second ready to defend Jackson from Scott when Jackson spoke up with sheer confidence, “Why not? She’s not looking to bad herself.” Now, he points to Stiles and Lydia talking to their friend Theo. Stiles is perched with her side laying against the lockers. Now all of Derek’s fear of Scott finding out turns into rage against Jackson from saying that about his girl even if he doesn’t know yet that that is his girl. Apparently, Scott has the same feeling because he punches Jackson in the arm as hard as he can and says, “That’s not even funny to joke about, asshole.” Jackson rubs his arm and utters an apology to Scott then the three disperse to their first-period class.

“That new Porsche is doing wonders for Jackson,” Lydia says with a smirk.

“Gross, you cannot date Jackson he is an asshole and has been trying to ruin my life since we were four” Stiles objects.

“No, Lydia is right though the Porsche is pretentious it somehow suits him, it brings him from an 8 to a 10 on the hotness scale” Theo chimes in nonchalantly while digging through his backpack for his phone.

“Yes, but his personality is still a 3, 4 on a good day, which brings him back down to a 7 on the datable scale” Stiles defends

“So, you agree he’s hot” Lydia adds

“What no, gross, whatever I’m going to class,” Stiles says then starts walking away.

“So, you do think he is hot” Theo yells.

“NO! And I hate you both” Stiles says on her way to Mr. Harris’ Chemistry class.

On her way their she stops by her locker to drop some of her books off as well as take off her sweatshirt and put it in her locker, maybe she might have also snapchatted Derek a cute picture of herself that she knew he couldn’t resist. Stiles walked right into the door full of confidence ready for her first high school class that was until she immediately got stopped by the teacher.

“Excuse me, young lady, what is your name?”

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski”

“Well, Miss. Stilinski I believe that in the school handbook it says that spaghetti straps are not allowed so I am going to have to issue a detention.”

“What? Listen, Mr. Harris, I am so sorry and I have a sweatshirt in my locker could I please just got put that on. I promise I didn’t know the rule and I will never wear a spaghetti strap ever again at this school.” Stiles explains.

“Fine. But only because it’s the first day of school and if I catch you in a tank top ever again for the rest of your high school career I will be issuing two Saturday detentions to you.”

“Yes, sir” with that Stiles leaves to go get her sweatshirt.

When Stiles returns with her sweatshirt on the rest of the class are sitting in their seats. Before Stiles can even begin looking for a place to sit Mr. Harris speaks up, “Miss. Stilinski I have seated each of you in alphabetical order. You will be sitting with... Ah, Mr. Stilinski?” Out of nowhere, Scott looks up confused. “That can’t be right this school has a policy about twins being in the same class. I will call the front office.” Mr. Harris announces.

“No, Mr. Harris that won’t be necessary because Scott and I aren’t twins I’m a freshman and he is a sophomore.”

“Oh well then take your seat next to your brother.” He says while hanging up the phone.

Stiles makes her way to her seat and internally cringes about being the only freshman in a sophomore class, even though her counselor had promised she’d be placed in the mixed class. As she makes her way to her seat she sees Scott staring at her with confusion then he pushes his notebook to her.

Why are you in a sophomore class?

Because I placed out of Biology but my counselor said they didn’t want to over stress me and put me into APs straight away.

Scott rolls his eyes and goes back to laying his head on the desk. Even when Mr. Harris begins to lecture even though it’s the first day of school Scott just stays there with his head on his desk doodling on his notebook. It honestly reminds Stiles of herself when she doesn’t take her medication. When class ends Stiles reminds herself to ask Scott about why he wasn’t taking notes but before she can he has already run out the door. 

As Scott runs to his next class all he can think about is getting a seat next to Kira. He does, however, feel bad that he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Stiles especially since his recent promise to be nicer to her but on the other hand, he needs a seat next to Kira. When Scott makes it to his Economics class he sees Kira sitting in the corner with her arm possessively dangling over the seat in front of her, Scott does a little happy dance in his head for this. He walks over and says, “Hey, this seat taken.”

Kira immediately smiled and said, “Actually...I was kind of saving it for you.” Scott then sits down and right as he is about to tell Kira to meet him on the bleachers at the start of lunch he hears a loud, “Stilinski” from Coach Finnstock. Scott immediately stands up awkwardly giving a big goofy smile still from talking to Kira, “yeah coach.” Coach Finnstock gives him a curious look saying, “I was just going to remind you that we have off-season conditioning this afternoon. I wanted to tell you to also make sure that you and your brothers hoard of pubescent idiots better be on time or you’re running sprints but it looks like your talking to your girlfriend and I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”

The idiot that Scott immediately responds with, “Kira is not my girlfriend” and then he wants to shoot himself in the foot because suddenly Kira’s smile is gone and she is looking down at her desk. After seeing this he quickly adds with a little suaver than the words he said before, “At least not yet.” Instead of the reaction, he was looking for like Kira standing, ripping his shirt and jumping into his arms as they run into the sunset, he gets Kira sad looked turned in a look of sheer embarrassment for what he just said. To only make it worse Coach also sees her embarrassment and instead of ignoring and continuing with the class he decides to say, “Wow smooth Stilinski, I just your brother got all the talking to girls genes.” After that comment Scott is not only embarrassed beyond his wildest dreams but also very confused because did coach just makes a comment and Isaac’s girlfriend being hot to his entire class. Thankfully Coach doesn’t lecture like Mr. Harris did at the end of class he has some time to talk to Kira.

“Kira...I’m really sorry about what happened at the beginning of class I swear,” Scott says shyly.

“Scott it’s fine really”

“Well if it’s fine will you meet at the bleachers at the beginning of lunch I really want to talk to you about something.”

“Why don’t we just walk together? I mean we have lunch next anyways.”

“Yeah I’d like that”

When the bell rings Scott and Kira walk out of the school building and on their way towards the bleachers. Once they make it out of the building and away from prying eyes Scott takes the chance and holds Kira’s hand, which he gladly accepts. Once they make to the bleachers Scott takes no time to explain to Kira how he feels.

“Kira, I know we haven’t known each other for a long time but I really like and I think you’re really pretty. You are kind and ridiculously smart and like one of the funniest people I have ever met. So, I was wondering will you be my girlfriend?”

With shock in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face, Kira accepts and they walk to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

“It was a really good day at pre-season conditioning. You could definitely tell that everyone really took the summer workouts seriously.” Isaac said

“Well that’s great Issac what about you, Stiles, Scott you have barely said anything at dinner. Stiles, did you make the cheer team?”

“Uhhh yeah, Coach said she really liked me and once I get all the routines down, she’ll put me on varsity cheer.”

“Oh my God, Congratulations Stiles. I am so proud of you” Melissa stands up and and goes to hug Stiles. She then goes to the kitchen and when she comes back she has 6 champagne flutes and a bottle of prosecco. “Well this calls for an extra special toast.” She then pops open the bottle and pours 5 glasses then instruct, “Liam baby just pour some of your coke into the glass your not old enough for this stuff yet.”

“Well Melissa none of them are really old enough for this stuff yet” John interjects

“Oh Please! John they are in high school. You are delusional if you think they don’t drink.”

John suddenly gets a very serious look on his face, “Now none of you should be drinking especially you Stiles. If you are going to drink though absolutely no driving, no hooking up, and no drugs. I want to notified if you are drinking and where you are there will be no sleepover after a night a drinking. I know what happens at those.” John finishes

“Wait, excuse me, what do you mean especially not Stiles,” Stiles asks annoyed.

“Oh Stiles you know what I mean” John sighs

“Umm no I really don’t know what you mean but would you care to explain to me,” Stiles says getting pissed off.

“Yeah John I would love to know what you mean too,” Melissa interjects.

“Melissa come on I’m a cop I know what happens to young girls at parties when there is drinking involved. Especially if you are on the Varsity cheer team, running around in a short skirt around a bunch of older guys after a football game.”

“God that is so sexist, just because I am a girl you think I can’t take care of myself. Ughhh I can’t stand you.” Stiles yells at her father then gets up from the table and goes to her room stomping her feet the whole way then slamming her door once she’s inside her room.

“Must be someone’s time of the month” Liam mutters under his breath. He obviously wasn’t quiet enough because Issac punches his arm and tells him to, “Shut up dumbass.”

Melissa flares at both boys Liam for kicking his sister while she’s down and Isaac for punching his brother and using a swear at the dinner table. Thankfully they have all finished eating. Melissa then starts giving out orders to the family, “Hey idiot 1 and 2” she says jokingly to Isaac and Liam, “clean up the table while go put away the the champagne bottle and flutes. You idiot senior” she says to her husband, “Go to our daughters room and politely explain to her what you meant then you can explain to me and I’ll decide just how long you are in the dog house.” With that they starts to get up all three guys have their heads hanging low.

“What about me Mom, is there anything you need me to do,” Scott says. 

“Well, Scott...you really didn’t do anything you were actually the perfect gentleman tonight so you and I are gonna watch the tonight show together in the living room and you can tell me all about your day,” Melissa says cheerfully

“But I thought I was good tonight,” Scott says sarcastically

“Ha Ha Ha, very funny Scott, come on tell me about your day then I’ll complain to you about my co-worker Linda”

*Knock* *Knock* “Stiles I’m coming in” John walks in and sees Stiles lying on her bed crying while texting someone probably Lydia. He walks up to her and sits on her bed then slowly starts rubbing her back. “Stiles, Sweetheart, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it like that. It’s just you’re my little girl and the though of me having to walk into some house party to break it up and finding you laying somewhere unconscious, it just worries me.” Stiles still doesn’t answer so John starts to get worried and rambles on, “I mean you’ve seen SVU the world is scary out there. And I trust you I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you and that’s why I said what I said I do it’s those stupid teenage boys I don’t trust. I mean come on Stiles you’ve met your brothers they’re idiots. I know that you are growing up and I know that you will eventually drink but I just want to be able to protect you while I can because it’s only a few four years until you’ll be like Isaac and getting ready to go off to collage and then I won’t be able to see my beautiful little girl’s smiling face everyday when I get home from work.” Stiles still doesn’t answer. “Come Stiles talk to me” Finally Stiles lifts up her head and gets up. She then proceeds to hug her father still crying. She burrows her face in her fathers chest and he rubs small circles on her back. Then when she’s had enough of her father hugging her and she desperately wants to reply to Derek’s texts she says an, “I love you Daddy” and John kiss her head and replies, “I love you too Stiles and I’ll get out of your room”

“Thanks, Dad, Goodnight”

“Goodnight Stiles” 

When John walks downstairs he just prays that Melissa is done with talking about Linda he really hates hearing about her. When gets to the living room though he sees Melissa and Scott on the couch with Melissa holding Scott’s phone and going through some girls Instagram. 

“Mom you better not like anything. If you like one of her pictures she going to think I am so weird.”

“Oh honey she’s bound to find out you are weird at some point I mean she is dating you,” Melissa says teasingly 

“Whose dating who,” John says now entering the conversation

“Scott’s dating Kira,” Melissa says looking at her husband loving remembering their own young love. 

“Really...did you tell her what I and Isaac told you,” John says joining them on the couch and taking a sip of Melissa’s beer. 

“Wait you knew?” Melissa says while taking her beer back in mock defense. 

“Of course I knew and guess what I told him to give her same line I gave to you and the Isaac used on Allison,” John says smugly. 

“You know you aren’t gonna be as smug as you are now when someone uses that line of Stiles,” Melissa says with the same amount of smugness. Scott proceeds to burry his face in hands at his parents flirting with one another. John just rolls his eyes at Melissa then says,

“You’re just jealous because two out of four children have told me about who they are dating before you.”

“I bet Stiles will tell me before she tells you,” Melissa says

“And I bet that Stiles doesn’t tell either one of us and we just walk in on them or something”

“Fine deal.”

“Deal, say bet as the other one”

Melissa locks eyes with him, “oh you are on” then they shake hands. 

“Can I please have my phone back then go to sleep?” Scott says having watched all of this godown. Melissa hands him the phone then gives John a sultry look and as Scott walks up the stairs he mutters “gross, gross, gross” to himself over and over again. 

A few minuets later when Isaac comes down stairs he sees his parents making out on the couch just like him and Allison was doing last week. This being a normal occurrence in the Stilinski house he just walks by trying to ignore it but when he walks back up the stairs he yells, “If you’re gonna have sex use a condom I don’t want to have to share my room with a new born when I come back from college.” 

Since Melissa and John hadn’t heard him come down the stairs they are a little spooked by this but seeing him also reminds Melissa that she forgot to tell the family something very important at dinner so she gently pushes her husband off of her to tell her oldest son, “By the way we are going over to the Hale’s for a barbecue Friday night so don’t make any plans also tell you’re siblings for me”

“Will do Mom, love you, good night”

“Love you too” Melissa and John say in unison then continue what they were doing earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

*Knock* *Knock*

The door swings open and there is the beautiful Talia Hale opening the door to her best friend and her family. 

“Melissa! I am so happy all of you could make it get in here!”

“Oh, Talia it is so good to see you it has been far too long,” Melissa says as she goes to hug her best friend since high school who she sees every other Friday to catch up on their lives. 

“Oh, it truly has, please come in all of you.” She says to the Stilinski clan then turns to the stairs and yells, “KIDS, DUKE COME DOWN STAIRS THE STILINSKI’S HAVE ARRIVED” she then turns back to the Stilinski’s and gives them her signature smile then her husband arrives from behind her and holding the small of her back. 

“Ah Sherriff Stilinski it’s so good to see you” 

“You too Doctor Hale” the two men greet one another with a handshake and a polite nod. As the Hale children come down the stairs the parents greet the children then Sheriff Stilinski follows Doctor Hale towards the backyard to finish the grilling. Talia Hale takes Melissa to the kitchen to “finish the rest of the sides” (which really means to drink wine and complain about their coworkers and their children) 

Immediately once the parents leave Cora grabs Liam’s hand and whisks him off to the game room to play on the x-box before Derek and Scott can get to it. Once Scott and Derek realize what their younger siblings are doing Scott tells Derek that they need to go to his room because he has yet another Kira problem. This leaves Issac, Laura, and Stiles. Usually, Stiles just hangs out with them because unlike her other brothers Issac and her have always been cool and the only fighting they ever do is playing fighting. Stiles also really likes Laura and sees her as a big sister figure, she is also the only person who knows about Stiles and Derek. Tonight is a different night though because Issac and Laura have been talking about how they are about to turn 18 and as soon to be adults they need to start hanging around the adult. So, instead of going into the living room and making stupid jokes to one another Issac heads to the backyard to talk to the dads and help grill and Laura and Stiles head to the kitchen to gossip with the moms.   
When Laura and Stiles make it to the kitchen Melissa is the first one to acknowledge their presents, “Oh hello girls to what do we owe the pleasure” she says this as Stiles and Laura make their way over to them, she then starts to play with her daughter’s long hair that she loves. “Well” Laura starts, “we thought that we could come hang out with the cools moms in all of Beacon Hills” 

“Oh, how you flatter me, dear daughter,” Talia says and then starts to rub her own daughters back. All the girls laugh then Laura and Stiles pull up a chair next to their mothers. 

“So, girls how are your love lives” Talia starts, “Stiles are you still hanging around that really handsome blond boy, what was his name?... Oh, Theo, that’s him are you still just ‘friends’” She says with an inquisitive eye. 

Stiles begins to giggle, “Theo, God no I am not seeing Theo he’s one of my best friends and even if I did see him that way it wouldn’t matter he’s gay” 

Now all of them are laughing again it then stops when Melissa turns to Laura giving her the what about you look. “Please me, No, I am done with high school boys they are all so stupid and have no idea about how to please a lady. I am just counting down the days until college when I can get an all-new batch of men, not boys.” 

“Not all high school boys are stupid” Stiles mutters under her breath thinking no one could hear it but no somehow all the Hales have like superhero hearing. 

“Why Stiles my dear girl do you indeed have a high school beau that you are not telling us about,” Talia says inquisitively 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Stiles says trying very hard to act natural and not smile too much. 

“Yeah Stiles who is this boy you are defending,” Laura asks teasingly.

Stiles elbows her in reply, her response intrigues Melissa. ‘Why would Stiles be so defensive about a boy if there is no boy? Surely her only daughter would have told her if she was seeing a boy or had a crush on a boy?’ 

“Can we please talk about another subject?” Melissa asks when she sees her daughters obvious discomfort knowing she can give her the real beat down when they are alone tonight. 

“You’re right Melissa, So, how is Linda treating you know these days?” 

As Stiles hears about her mother’s annoying co-worker Linda for the thousandths time Derek is hearing about Scott talk about his relationship with Kira for the hundredth time. 

“I just don’t know if we are going too fast man, I mean the other day when we were walking to lunch she pulled me aside and started making out behind the school. Dude! She even let me touch her boob. I don’t think I am at all ready for sex man.” Scott finishes after what feels like hours of talking. 

“Scott, what are you talking about? How did you just go from talking about Kira letting you touch her boob over her shirt to talking about the two of you having sex? Trust me, man, I know from experience that just because a girl lets you touch her boob does not mean she is going to have sex with you.” Derek blurts out before he has time to realize what he just said. 

Sadly, for some reason, Scott starts to act like he is not a stupid as he is and catches what Derek has just said, “Derek Hale are you telling me that you have touched a girl’s boob and you didn’t tell me! Bro that is like the number one rule in bro code, thou shall tell one’s bro whenever they start getting busy with a girl.” Scott says with a smile. 

“God, you sound like Barney Stinson,” Derek says to try to change the conversation. 

“And you sound like my sister since when have you watched How I Met Your Mother, that’s like Stiles’ favorite show. And you are trying to change the subject so start talking man about your mystery lover.” 

“Fine, but I refuse to tell you her name.” 

“Fine but I need to know why you can’t tell me her name.”

“I can’t tell you because she has a crazy overprotective brother and quite honestly her dad scares the shit out of me and you my friend have a very big mouth,” Derek says with a smile.

“Okay but give me the details I need to know everything.”

“Well, we met while you were at lacrosse camp with your brothers. I’ve known her for a while and we saw each other at the movies and we started talking then realized we were seeing the same movie so we sat together. Things escalated from there and that is all I am going to tell you because unlike you I am a gentleman.” Derek says   
“Ugh you are so whipped and you aren’t even public,” Scott says with a face of disgust. 

Thankfully before the conversation can escalate more and Scott might be able to guess who exactly Derek is talking about his mother yells at all of them to come downstairs because dinner is ready. 

At the dinner table, Derek sits in-between Stiles and Laura with Scott across from him. And as everyone begins to eat and talk Derek can only think about one thing and that is his beautiful girlfriend that he is sitting right next to. If only he could just reach out and touch her. Right as he starts to think about it he feels a foot rubbing against his underneath the table. He high fives himself in his head and returns the favor that his girlfriend just gave right back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, the Stilinskis head home and Stiles immediately makes a run for her room hoping that her mother has completely forgotten about the conversation that she had had with her and Laura about her boyfriend. 

As she makes it to her room she closes her door and quickly locks it. Stiles then starts to take off her makeup and put on her most comfortable pajamas, Derek’s UCLA lacrosse shirt and some pajama pants that hand pompoms on it. She then goes to her phone and sends Derek a quick text goodnight. The only problem is that right as she presses send hears a knock on her door. 

“Stiles open your door. I know you're awake I can see your light on.” Melissa says softly.

Stiles stands up from her relaxed position on the couch and goes to her door very much dreading the most awkward conversation she’s about to have in her entire life. This will most likely be worse than when she got her period when her mom was in Mexico and had no cell service, so Stiles had to have “the talk” with her dad. Worse than when Scott heard her and their dad having the talk so she had to sit there in blood-stained shorts while Scott had “the talk” with their dad. 

Stiles walked to the door opened it slowly then opens it then slowly walks back to her bed getting comfortable with what she knows will be an awkward conversation.

“Stiles, I know you don’t want to talk about it but I am your mother and I really just want to know what is going on in your life.” 

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

“Well for starters, how about you tell me what his name is?”

“Here’s the thing mom if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Dad. If you tell anyone I swear to God mom I will run away or I don’t know what I would do but I literally could no longer live here or even in this town.” Stiles then gets up from her bed goes to her door and locks it. She then goes to her desk grabs a pen and piece of paper. Melissa watches her daughter with a very interested eye as she sees her writes something down and then comes to her holding the piece of paper out for her to take. 

Melissa quickly reads Derek Hale on the paper. She now understands just why her daughter had been so melodramatic. 

“Stiles, how in the hell did this happen?”

“Well, you remember those two weeks where Scott, Liam, and Issac went to lacrosse camp. Well apparently, Scott forgot to tell Derek that he was going to be gone so one day while you and Dad were at work he came over looking for Scott. Derek had run all the way to the house from the Hale property and he was all sweaty was going to cool down by playing video games with Scott, so I offered him to come inside for a glass of water. He then noticed that I was in my bikini so he asked me if I was going swimming and I said yes and then I asked him if wanted to join me so he did. Then we went back to his house so we could go swimming without a bunch of children screaming near us. Then we started talking and talking then one thing led to another and then all the sudden we were kissing.” Stiles rushes the last part out as her cheeks get unbelievable red. 

“Oh, Stiles,” Melissa says as she caresses her daughter’s hair now seeing just how in love her daughter is with Derek Hale, her son’s best friend. “I promise you I won’t tell anyone not until you’re ready. I also want you to know that I am here for you and that you can tell me anything. I promise you I won’t get mad.” Melissa then gives her daughter a reassuring smile. Stiles then goes in for a hug reaffirming her knowledge she has the best mom ever. Melissa begins to caress her daughters back as they embrace. “But Stiles because you are now dating someone I think that it is time for the two of us to go see the doctor.” 

“What do you mean to go see the doctor because I am dating someone” Stiles pulls back from their hug and gives her Mom a confused look. 

“Oh, come on Stiles I know you are young but you couldn’t possibly be that naïve” Melissa gives her daughter an irritated look. 

“Wait…by doctor’s visit do you mean like a free clinic, like, birth control. MOM! Do you really think that Derek and I are having sex? Mom, No, that is not happening I am so not ready for that yet. I mean seriously I am just a freshman.” Stiles whisper screams, as her cheeks yet again get extremely red during their conversation. 

“Well I am glad that you feel that way but just in case something happens and for some reason, you say in a month or two you don’t feel that way I just want you to be prepared. So, tomorrow morning you and I are going to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to talk to Dr. Chambers don’t worry she is a friend of mine and I will be right there the whole time.” Melissa gives her daughter a kiss on the head then walks out of her room. 

As Melissa walks out of her daughter’s room she hears Isaac yell “Liam get over it you lost it’s my turn now give me the fucking controller!”

“No Scott cheated so it’s my turn again. You guys always do this because I am younger, you can’t push me around all the time I am in middle school now!” Liam yells right back.  
Melissa then walks to Scott and Liam’s room to find Scott having Liam in a choke hold while Isaac tries to get the controller out of Liam’s hands. “You guys are going to have to try a lot harder to grab the controller because the only way you are going to do it is by PRYING IT OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS!” 

“BOYS! GO TO YOUR ROOMS” Melissa yells at them.

Liam responds, “I am in my room” 

“Liam Jonathan Stilinski what did you just say to me,” Melissa says back because out of all of her children Liam is her golden child that has never talked back to her. “Let go of me” Liam snarls at Scott then pulls himself out of Scott’s death grip on him and pushes him off the bed. He then walks to his bed and pulls the covers over his head completely ignoring his mother. 

“God Liam why are you acting like a psychopath, just chill out.” Scott snarls right back at him. 

“I AM NOT A PSYCO” he yells at Scott after he pulls the covers off his head. 

This sends John and Stiles into the room to see what is going on. They both stand by the frame of the door Stiles with her hair in a top knot, her retainer in, and pink dots all over her face. Her father doesn’t look any better with his hair all over the place and in boxers and an undershirt. 

“OKAY OKAY, THAT IS ENOUGH EVERYONE GO TO THEIR ROOMS” John’s voice booms as he enters the room. Suddenly they all scatter to their rooms.  
Back in Melissa and John’s room, they lay back in their bed. Melissa lets out a long sigh and says, “I know you want to go to bed and trust me I do too but we need to talk about Liam. He has been getting in these rages and been talking back, he even started getting into fights with Stiles.” 

John gives a sigh right back, “I know Mel, maybe we should get him someone to talk to.” 

“You’re right I’m going to the hospital with Stiles tomorrow maybe I can have Dr. Carson see him to return a favor for me,” Melissa responds.

John nods along then asks, “Why are you going to the hospital with Stiles tomorrow?”

Melissa lays her head on John’s chest stating, “Oh you know, girl stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had finals and the ACT so hopefully, these chapters can become a little more consistent now.


End file.
